


Письмо юного Канта

by xeniaflame



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракон-подросток Кант пишет письмо Айвасу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Письмо юного Канта

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для команды Dragonriders of Pern на Летнюю ФБ-2015

Дорогой Дедушка Айвас!

Подари мне на праздник Окончания Оборота много секса. А то мой всадник только то и делает, что сидит на моей шее и твердит, что мне еще рано. Уже крылья ломит, хвост отваливается и либидо повысилось. И кое-что давно выросло побольше, чем у всяких там воображал. Даже у бронзовых. Всадники, что меня окружают — сплошные геи в плохом смысле слова. Даже некоторые бронзовые. Боюсь ложиться спать... От их "репетиций" брачных полетов начал подумывать о том, что неплохо было бы запрыгнуть на голубого дракона. Кажется, это называется дурное влияние. Просыпаюсь в холодном поту и много пью... воды. Потому что вино успевают вылакать эти... наезднички — после скачек, конечно. Когда жопа болит, то и жажда мучает. Ну или наоборот. У меня от них болит только голова, потому что она у меня есть, а их физиологию я не могу понять из-за того, что они советуют друг другу надевать шлем на место ниже живота. Если у них там находятся мозги, то всё происходящее вокруг становится понятным. Удивительная взаимозаменяемость частей тела.

А еще, дорогой Дедушка Айвас, пришли мне домашние тапочки с помпонами и график грядущих Падений. Буду греть лапы и утешать себя тем, что если Нити свалятся на нас раньше, чем у меня случится секс, то некоторые вспомнят, где у них находится голова.


End file.
